100 themes for MarVex day
by 4b4ndon3d 4ccoun7
Summary: A series of 114 short Marvex drabbles, involving student-teacher and Lumaria-Even! And extra 14 to make their 'special number. ;3 Most are serious fluff, because...well...I like my fluff. l3 But there's a few slightly more serious in there as well. 411


Okay, lots of fluff ahead! I stayed up until about five AM last night finishing this so I could get it up in time! 8D There's some student-sensei AU in there and some Lumaria-Even, so just keep that in mind. :3 Okay, I hope you like! Oh and, I don't own the characters or places used in any of these drabbles. They are owned by Squeenix. Get it? Good. Don't sue me.

-

**1. Introduction - "I was told to introduce myself to everyone. I hope I'm not interrupting y-!" Marluxia stopped as the door in front of him swung open. The person in front of him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and Marluxia couldn't break away from his emerald green eyes. "I'm...Marluxia." he finished. "Vexen." the other said, smiling warmly at his visitor.**

**2. Love - Even had never thought that he woud fall in love. A relationship would just be troublesome and distracting, and he didn't need that. But before he knew it, he had met Lumaria, and it seemed like all of his previous thoughts held no value.**

**3. Light - As Marluxia entered the room, the only light he had to see by was the soft, pale glow from Kingdom Hearts that shone through the window, and he soon caught sight of Vexen, sitting on the edge of his bed and blankly staring up at the moonheart. Marluxia walked over to join him, and the two eventually fell asleep, Marluxia cradled in Vexen's arms.**

**4. Dark - Even though it was dark, Vexen didn't need to see to tell who it was that had just snaked their arms around his neck. The scent of sakura petals was enough to give it away.**

**5. Seeking Solace - A knock rang out through Vexen's personal study, disrupting the near perfect silence that had been radiating through the room. Wondering who could be visiting at such a late hour, Vexen stood up and opened the door, finding Marluxia standing in the doorway with a crestfallen look on his face. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but it's been a stressful day and I needed someone to talk to." "And you came to me?" Vexen was slightly surprised. After all, it's not as if the two spoke much, so they weren't really considered friends... "Everyone else is probably already asleep. And besides...you're the easiest for me to hold a decent conversation with. You listen and don't judge anyone before hearing the whole story." Vexen nodded and moved aside for Marluxia to enter, closing the door behind him and sitting by his visitor on the small couch that was in the room. Marluxia began telling him of his long and trying day, and Vexen listened with intent until Marluxia's story was done. "It sounds like you've had better days." he said, before adding: "Would you like some tea? It calms the nerves and it might help you clear your mind." Marluxia smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice, Vexen. Thank you." Vexen made them both some tea, and they talked for a another few hours before Marluxia fell asleep, his body slumping over to lean against Vexen. Vexen could only smile as he wrapped his arm around the Assassin, kissing him gently on the forehead. "Goodnight, Marluxia." he whispered, and soon fell into slumber himself, his arm still wrapped around the sleeping Assassin.**

**6. Break Away - "Marluxia, stop!" Vexen's cries were made in vain as he tugged and twisted against the Assassin's firm grip, but no matter what he did, he couldn't break away, and Vexen slowly submitted as Marluxia's warm lips covered his.**

**7. Heaven - Once Marluxia finally felt the lips of his long-time crush cover his, he was sure he was in heaven, although it still felt a bit odd kissing your chemistry teacher...**

**8. Innocence - When Marluxia slept, he looked so innocent that Vexen could hardly believe what a monster he was in bed.**

**9. Drive - Marluxia's crush on his science teacher, Vexen, always drove him to try harder in class in hopes of impressing the blonde.**

**10. Breathe Again - Every time Marluxia finished kissing him, he felt like he was breathing for the first time, and he wouldn't give that feeling up for the worlds.**

**11. Memory - Vexen was always hesitant to tell anyone of his Other, but when Marluxia began sharing information about his Somebody, Vexen listened with great intent as the tale was spun. "My Other owned a flower shop in Radiant Garden. I never forgot a customer's face, although there was one in particular that caught my attention. He would come in every day around the same time, and we would eat lunch together. I realized that I was slowly falling in love with the man, and I finally gained enough courage to tell him, only to find that he had thought of me the same way. To this day I wonder what happened to him. He just vanished, without a trace." Vexen swallowed, almost scared to ask the question, but curiosity overpowered him. "What was this man's name..?" "Even. Why do you ask?" Vexen smiled and leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on the lips of a very stunned Graceful Assassin. "No reason, Lumaria. No reason at all." **

**12. Insanity - Vexen wasn't sure what came over him. He not only allowed Marluxia to kiss him, but he actually kissed back, even though he swore that he would never get himself into that kind of relationship. It was stupid, it was crazy, in was _insane!_ And Vexen couldn't deny that he had absolutely loved it.**

**13. Misfortune - Of all the Nobodies in the castle, Vexen had the misfortune of being the one Marluxia found as a target!**

**14. Smile - As long as he was around Vexen, he had no reason to do anything other than smile.**

**15. Silence - Marluxia stepped into the room, and not a word was spoken between them as he walked over, tenderly placing his lips to Vexen's.**

**16. Questioning - Vexen always grew weary of Marluxia's questions about his experiments, but he was always ready to show off his intellect, and besides; he somehow enjoyed Marluxia's company. It was a nice change from the usual empty silence that the labs had to offer.**

**17. Blood - A pair of fangs pierced the skin of Marluxia's neck and he moaned, going somewhat limp, clinging to the other's newly-transformed costume. "Nnh...we'll have to come to Halloweentown more often..." "Mm. Yes." replied Vexen, retrieving his new-grown fangs from Marluxia's tender neck. "Your blood is very tasty." he smirked. "And I wouldn't mind tasting it again."**

**18. Rainbow - Vexen rolled his eyes and hid his face in his hand. "Okay, Marluxia. I give up. What are you wearing, and why are you on my desk?" The Assassin was garbed in skin-tight clothes, all in a multitude of colors, and he had somehow managed to infiltrate the lower labs where Vexen did most of his work. He was perched rather...seductively on one of Vexen's lab tables, and smiled over at the scientist before laying on his stomach, supporting his head on his hands. "Well Vexen, I was hoping that you could join me in a game." he stated mischievously, already beginning to remove his rainbow colored gloves.**

**19. Grey - He stared into the dull grey eyes of the Vexen replica, letting out a gasping moan when he felt the real Vexen's arms trail across his clothed stomach. "This was- nnh... A dirty trick...Vexen..." he managed. "Mmm, true." Vexen whispered in the Assassin's ear, reaching his hand up to unzip the black coat and reveal more of the other's flesh for him to view. "But you can't say that you don't enjoy being in the middle."**

**20. Fortitude - Vexen had always thought of his labs as a sort of fortress that he could go to when he needed to unwind or just escape the rest of the castle, but when Marluxia found his way down there one day, Vexen was never able to use it as a haven again.**

**21. Vacation - Vexen had wondered how Marluxia had managed to convince him that a vacation at the beach would be fun, but once he saw the Assassin in his swimming trunks, he decided that it wouldn't be so bad after all...**

**22. Mother Nature - Marluxia had gained the abilities of Mother Nature as a Nobody, and he often used those powers to antagonize Vexen. He didn't care what Vexen said about vines in the lab, he was going to use them anyway.**

**23. Cat - Marluxia's tongue ran across Vexen's jaw line and the Academic had to clench his teeth to keep a moan from passing through his lips. "Are you enjoying yourself, Vexen?" Marluxia inquired mischievously. "If you're not, then just say so. I'll leave as soon as you say the word." Vexen kept his mouth shut, fearing that if he were to part his lips, nothing more than a lustful moan would come out. But secretly, he wanted Marluxia there. He wanted Marluxia to hold him...to touch him......to **_**take**_** him... "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Marluxia grinned, trailing his lips over to Vexen's. He pressed them together, and in Vexen's weakened state he was in no condition to fight back as Marluxia's tongue found it's way into his mouth. The invading muscle wandered around for a bit, and Vexen couldn't hold back a quiet whimper when Marluxia pulled back, his mouth now alone and near desperate for more attention. Marluxia had a slight grin on his face. "Mmm, no, it's still there, which must mean that you don't want me to leave..."**

**24. No Time - "Zexion!" Vexen yelled, bursting into the teen's room, slamming the door behind him. He looked as if he was in some kind of panic, and Zexion could only make one guess as to why. "Marluxia?" he stated more than asked, and Vexen gave a nod in return. "Yes! He's after me again and I was hoping that I could hide out here for a while. Please Zexion, I haven't much tim-!" At that moment, Marluxia decided to intrude, the door swinging violently open, and once he caught sight of Vexen, he simply grabbed the scientist by the arm and drug him off, leaving Zexion back to his lonesome. "I really need to put a lock on that door..." he said to himself before going back to his book.**

**25. Trouble Lurking - As he sat in his lab, toying with a few minor experiments to pass the time, a sudden but familiar scent of sakura petals drifted in, and Vexen knew that trouble was lurking not far behind.**

**26. Tears - Vexen gently wiped the tears from Marluxia's eyes and kissed him lovingly on the forehead, cradling the other man in his arms. "But I **_**do**_** love you, Marluxia. More than you'll ever know." Marluxia let out a sniffle and nuzzled into Vexen's chest. "Really, Vexen? You do?" "Oh, Marluxia." the scientist cooed. "Of **_**course**_** I do." And with that, he kissed Marluxia again, this time finding the other's lips.**

**27. Foreign - As Marluxia's hot, wet tongue entered his mouth, Vexen moaned at the foreign, yet arousing sensation.**

**28. Sorrow - Once Lumaria had heard about the sudden disappearance of the six apprentices of the sage, Ansem, his heart felt nothing but sorrow for the loss of his lover, Even. But that sorrow went away once he found him again, now under the name of 'Vexen'.**

**29. Happiness - Deep down, Vexen knew that he couldn't feel happiness. Deep down, he knew that he couldn't love Marluxia...but that didn't stop him from pretending, and he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it when the pink haired male was around.**

**30. Under the Rain - "Thank you for meeting me here, Lumaria." Even said to the slightly shorter male in front of him. "I'm sorry that it had to be raining so hard when we met, though." "That's fine." the other stated, smiling at Even. "You're busy with your apprenticeship and have to visit when you can." "Yes, but I always seem to have time for you, don't I? Regardless of how much work I've got." There was a pause. "Lumaria?" "Yes?" "...you know, don't you?" A confused look ran across the other's features. "That I like you. You know...don't you?" "Oh." Lumaria stated, smiling sheepishly. "Yes. I do. But..." he paused and Even looked into the other's shining eyes. "did you know I liked you back?" Even's eyes went wider than normal and he couldn't stop a smile from coming to his lips. Lumaria began walking towards him and slowly leaned up, taking Even's lips with his own. The kiss was gentle at first, but Even tilted his head to deepen it, and the two men allowed their umbrellas to fall as they wrapped their arms around each other, letting the rain trickle down their skin.**

**31. Flowers - Vexen never knew how the roses got on his nightstand every night, or even who sent them, but he did notice thet ever since he started getting them, he didn't see Marluxia much anymore...**

**32. Night - Even and Lumaria were both so busy during the day, that they almost always had to sneak off to see each other by the light of the moon. But when they did, they always had an enjoyable evening.**

**33. Expectations - It was such a routine thing now, that Vexen almost expected Marluxia to...'visit' him every night.**

**34. Stars - Two figures sat on the hill, watching the stars together, and the one with bubblegum colored hair leaned over, kissing the other on the cheek. "Marluxia..." Vexen half-scolded, although there was a smile displayed on his lips.**

**35. Hold My Hand - Marluxia looked out over the ocean from the grass covered cliff and motioned for Vexen to stand beside him. He finally reached for Vexen's hand and the two stared at the beautiful neon-orange sunset glittering off of the water until the sun had nearly gone away, and the two shared a tender kiss under the fading light.**

**36. Precious Treasure - Even had always thought of their love as a precious treasure. But even so, that didn't mean he wanted the others back at Ansem's study to know about them! After all, Ansem didn't really get along with Lumaria all that well anyway.**

**37. Eyes - Vexen had only just recently noticed how full of life Marluxia's eyes were, and he found that those bright sapphire optics were something that he instantly grew to love. "Marluxia." he called out, the young student raising his head from the paper he was working on. "Would you come back here after the last bell? I wish to speak with you about something."**

**38. Abandoned - When Even disappeared, Lumaria felt like he had been abandoned, so he didn't mind when the Heartless invaded his home and stole his heart. He had no idea that he would soon meet back up with his missing lover.**

**39. Dreams - "Vexen?" The Academic snapped out of his fantasy and looked up into the eyes of the Graceful Assassin, a vivid blush now marring his usually pale cheeks. "Oh, uh...y-yes?" "Are you alright? you were in your own little world just a little while ago. You never space out like that." Vexen's blush grew deeper and he denied that anything was wrong. After all, telling Marluxia that he was daydreaming about the two of them locked in a passionate kiss would have felt inappropriate, but if he would have had the courage to tell, he would have found that Marluxia had often dreamed the same thing. **

**40. Rated - When Vexen rented the romantic movie for their date, he _thought_ that it was PG13. He figured that he must have picked up the wrong movie or something, because Marluxia and himself ended up in bed much earlier than anticipated...**

**41. Teamwork - Marluxia sighed, pulling back from the kiss with an annoyed expression on his face. "Kissing is a group effort, Vexen." he frowned. "Yes, and so is being a couple. I said 'no', Marluxia." "Then I guess I haven't worn you down enough yet." he breathed, a mischievous smirk on his face.**

**42. Standing Still - Vexen had quickly learned that he should never stay in one place for too long, as it seemd like Marluxia was never too far behind.**

**43. Dying - "Marluxia?" Vexen questioned as he stepped into the lush garden. "What's wrong?" Marluxia was sitting on his knees, and seemed to be upset. "It's this flower." he stated, standing and turning to face Vexen as the other man walked closer. "It's my favorite. It's dying but I'm afraid that even with my powers, I won't be able to heal it. I always loved to look at it because it's so beautiful..." Vexen looked a bit crestfallen for a moment, but suddenly, his face lit up, and he reached down to pick the flower, freezing it over with a crystal clear layer of ice before handing it to Marluxia. "Now you can look at it forever." he said. "You'll never have to worry about it dying." Marluxia smiled and placed a quick kiss on Vexen's cheek, smiling just a bit wider when the Academic reached up to touch the kissed area, his face turning a slight shade of red. "Thank you, Vexen." he said simply, the smile still on his face as he went to find a chilled area to place the flower.**

**44. Two Roads - Marluxia had finally persuaded Vexen to come along on a casual stroll through a small town in another world, and they had actually managed to have a decently pleasant walk, but when they came to a fork in the road, and no road sign, they weren't sure which way they wanted to go.**

**45. Illusion - Vexen was in total shock when he walked in on Zexion playing with illusions of Marluxia and the Academic himself. He was making them do things that were quite...suggestive, and he just sat back, watching the two! Vexen merely walked back out of the room, thankful that Zexion hadn't seen him. "What's wrong Vexen? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Marluxia walked up to the scientist and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which somehow only seemed to further distress the man. "Oh, n-nothing...Marluxia, it was...it was nothing." "Well, if you insist. Did you get the leash?" Vexen's face went nearly as red as the leash he had planned on getting. "Umm...Zexion's using it." "...what?"**

**46. Family - The Organization had always been a sort of dysfunctional family for him, but when Marluxia came along, that all turned upside down. After all, Vexen had never wanted to make out with a member of his own family before...**

**47. Creation - Marluxia stared at the ice sculpture in Vexen's hands and a look of awe crossed his features. It was a small rose that wasn't more than an inch tall, and it was so perfect that Marluxia could hardly believe that Vexen had created it all by himself. "Do you like it?" "Vexen...yes. It's beautiful." he breathed. "Then...would you like to have it?" Marluxia's attention shifted quickly to Vexen. "Re-...really..?" Vexen nodded and Marluxia carefully took the rose, a gentle smile curling his lips. "Thank you."**

**48. Childhood - Even's childhood memories were filled with fond thoughts of a boy named Lumaria that he used to play with. But when he had gone to apprentice with Ansem the Wise, he had left that boy behind, and now, as an adult, he could barely remember the child at all. All that changed, however, when he walked into a flower shop to get some roses for a sick friend.**

**49. Stripes - "Marluxia, I am not going to help you steal Xemnas' coat, no matter how much you like it." Marluxia folded his arms. "But Vexen, don't you think I'd look good in it? How come he gets the white coat anyway?" "Because he's the Superior. He had that coat specially made to help increase his powers should he ever need to battle the KeyBlade wielder, and it only works with his specific DNA pattern." "I just want to try it on..." Vexen huffed a sigh. "Marluxia, if Xemnas were to catch you wearing that coat, he would tear you to shreds. After retrieving said coat, of course. I'm not going to help you, now go!" Marluxia sighed in defeat, and went off to find someone else who would help him to try on the zebra-patterned coat, mumbling something about how Vexen was just scared that he wouldn't look as good weaing it.**

**50. Breaking the Rules - They knew the consequences. The school was absolutely clear on regulations about students dating teachers. They knew that. But they couldn't keep away. They had to meet secretly, but the way they saw it, at least they could meet at all, and they managed to keep their love a secret from the rest of the campus, and once graduation was over, Marluxia moved in with his ex-teacher. And the best part was, that no one could tell them no.**

**51. Sport - Marluxia actually found that flirting with Vexen was more a sport, and he always enjoyed making the other man squirm uncomfortably, even though he had yet to get even a kiss from him.**

**52. Deep in Thought - Marluxia always got annoyed when Vexen was deep in thought because it usually meant that he wouldn't get any attention from the flaxen-blonde male. But still, at the same time...there was no denying that the expression he wore was adorable.**

**53. Keeping a Secret - "Got a boyfriend, have you?" Zexion teased, smirking widely at the blushing Academic in front of him. Zexion had just smelled something very...interesting. Marluxia's scent strong on Vexen's body. Not only that, but traces of saliva that could only have been from Marluxia. Vexen groaned and hid his face in his hands. As long as Zexion was around, there would be no such thing as a 'secret' in Castle Oblivion...**

**54. Tower - On the tallest tower of the Castle that Never Was, known as the Altar of Naught, you would usually find Xemnas or Saïx staring up at the glowing yellow moonheart. But tonight, it was late and Xemnas and Saïx had already retired for bed. None of the other members usually went up there, so Marluxia and Vexen thought it an excellent oppourtunity to watch the moonheart together. But the best part was, that they knew there would be no disturbances.**

**55. Waiting - It seemed like every time Vexen went into a room, Marluxia was sitting there waiting for him.**

**56. Danger Ahead - Vexen knew what was probably awaiting him on the other side of that door...but an order was an order, and the Academic had been told by Xemnas himself to inform Marluxia of an upcoming meeting. Vexen swallowed a lump that had begun forming in his throat, and knocked, almost praying that no one would open the door. Unfortunately for him, Marluxia happened to be in his room that day...**

**57. Sacrifice - When Marluxia asked him to go on an outing, Vexen knew that he would have to sacrifice valuable time...but he just couldn't say 'no' when Marluxia made that face!**

**58. Kick in the Head - Sometimes, Marluxia started hitting on him so suddenly that it was like a kick in the head!**

**59. No Way Out - Once he felt the thick vine slither around his ankle, Vexen knew; there was no escape now.**

**60. Rejection - Vexen had yet to accept Marluxia as his lover, but as far as the Assassin was concerned, it was so much fun to toy with Vexen anyway.**

**61. Fairy Tale - Marluxia found it odd, at first, that Vexen had decided to tell him a fairy tale to 'help him sleep', as he was certain that he wouldn't have had any trouble falling asleep anyway, but as Vexen begun to weave his tale, Marluxia soon realized that it was all a ruse to get him 'in the mood', as the story was about two princes named Lumaria and Even who realized that they were in love.**

**62. Magic - Vexen was confused. He never understood why he liked Marluxia's approach to flirting, but he could say this for the Assassin: he knew how to work his magic, although it only served to frustrate the Academic farther.**

**63. Do Not Disturb - Zexion lifted his hand to knock on the door of IV's room, but when he heard Marluxia moan Vexen's name, he knew that he should just come back later...**

**64. Multitasking - Vexen found it quite amusing that Marluxia's idea of multitasking was kissing him while removing his coat at the same time.**

**65. Horror - Vexen had rented a horror movie that was **_**supposed**_** to be PG13, but it was a bit scarier than the science teacher had anticipated, and when his favorite student, Marluxia, finally came over for their date, they ended up having to cuddle for most of the movie. Not that Vexen minded...**

**66. Traps - The last time Marluxia had invaded his labs, Vexen had made it clear that he didn't want Marluxia to do it again, but now that the Assassin hadn't visited him in over a week, he was beginning to grow somewhat uneasy. He took a break from his studies and sneaked up to Marluxia's room, opening the door as quietly as he could and slipping in. The room was dark and he let out a surprised gasp when he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind, someone's hot breath tickling the back of his neck. "Mar...luxia?" he asked cautiously. "Yes, Vexen." the 'attacker' muttered, putting his lips to the back of Vexen's neck and placing several soft kisses there. "You came here...to look for me, didn't you? Because I haven't come for you?" "N-no, that's not-!" "Then tell me, Vexen. Why **_**are**_** you here?" Vexen searched his mind for an answer, but when he didn't say anything, Marluxia turned Vexen around and began undoing the coat zipper, leaving Vexen to wonder if this was all some kind of trap that Marluxia had planned out from the beginning.**

**67. Playing the Melody - Demyx actually had a secret for being so good at the sitar, but he wouldn't tell anyone. No one would've ever guessed that it was because he used his sitar music to drown out Marluxia and Vexen's screaming. After all, his room was right next to Marluxia's, so he had to practice every night just so he didn't have to hear those two!**

**68. Hero - When Zexion found out that Marluxia and Vexen were a couple, he could hardly wait to tell the Silent Hero. They had both known Vexen since before they lost their hearts, so he knew that Lexaeus would get some amusement out of it.**

**69. Annoyance - Vexen always acted as if he saw Marluxia as an annoyance, but secretly, he enjoyed the pinkette's attention.**

**70. 67% - Marluxia estimated that he had explored approximately 67% of Vexen's entire body, and he had made up his mind that, by the end of the day, that number would rise...**

**71. Obsession - Marluxia stalked Vexen to the point of obsession, and even though Vexen was flattered at Marluxia's interest in him at first, the routine quickly got old.**

**72. Mischief Managed - When Vexen walked into his room, the first thing that caught his eye was what seemed to be some kind of paper lying on his bed. Upon getting a closer look, however, he realized that it was a condom inside it's packet, and when looking even closer, he realized that _'Guess who~'_ had been written on it, and a small rose was drawn out beneath. No sooner did Vexen finish reading, than he caught the strong scent of sakura petals, and a sudden panic shot through his entire body.**

**73. I Can't - Marluxia beamed as Vexen finally agreed to go with him to the beach. Vexen didn't even like the beach! It was bright and hot and he always got a sunburn! _'Why can't I ever say 'no' to that face..?'_ he thought grimly.**

**74. Are You Challenging Me? - Marluxia brought a hand up to toy with Vexen's hair, spinning his fingers lazily through the scientist's olive-blonde tresses. He nuzzled against the other's cheek, and whispered to his lover: "Well? Shall we begin?" "Actually Marluxia," Vexen responded, taking the wrist of the hand in his hair. "I was thinking that tonight...I be on top." Marluxia looked up at him and flashed a smile. "And what makes you think you've earned the privilege?" "Marluxia, have you ever heard the saying 'it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog'? Well, the way I see it, I'm taller than you anyway, so if I wanted to badly enough, then I should be able to top you." "I see. Then I think you should prepare yourself, Vexen, for I don't plan on losing this little fight." he grinned. Vexen smiled and released the other's wrist, placing his hands on the curves of Marluxia's side. "Nor do I, Marluxia. Nor do I."**

**75. Mirror - "So **_**this**_** is what Vexen does while I'm away." he grinned, staring into the large glass container he had stumbled across in a deeper area of the labs. Inside was a perfect replica of none other than the Assassin himself, but it had hickeys all down it's neck and chest. It looked just like he was gazing into a mirror, although the other's eyes were closed. _Probably_**_** in some sort of sleep mode...' **_**he thought, before a smirk found it's way onto his face. **_**'Sleeping until those hickeys disappear, I'd wager.'**_

**76. Broken Pieces - Marluxia stared down at the shattered beakers and test tubes that littered the floor around Vexen's feet. The scientist had been carrying a particularly heavy box filled with supplies, and dropped it when passing the Assassin's room. Marluxia, hearing the crash, went out to investigate, and found the shattered remains of scientific instruments. He helped Vexen clean it up, and went with him to get another box. Only this time, with the both of them carrying it, everything inside made it to the labs safely.**

**77. Test - "I thought you were **_**good**_** in this subject?" "Oh, shut up." Marluxia blushed, turning his face away from his teacher, Vexen. "I completely forgot we had a test, and you're the _teacher!_ You should've reminded me!" Vexen shook his head, taking out another test from his desk drawer. "Never mind, Marluxia, just retake the test, since no one else is here right now and it is partly my fault that you didn't study." The high-school student smirked, taking the papers. "Yeah, kind of hard to study with someone else's tongue shoved down your throat."**

**78. Drink - Marluxia held up the glass, gently tapping against Vexen's to make a soft 'cling' that echoed throughout the quiet room. "To us." he said simply, the two men ingesting the red liquid inside their wine glasses.**

**79. Starvation - "You know that I'm starving for your attention, Vexen." Marluxia stated, his lips placed to Vexen's neck and his arms wrapped tightly around he other's torso. "Well then, just go off and starve to death!" Vexen quipped, trying his best to push the other away. But Marluxia was holding on too tightly, and Vexen eventually gave up.**

**80. Words - Vexen knew that when they said 'I love you' they were just saying words. But he knew that one day, when they finally recovered their hearts, that those words would mean so much more.**

**81. Pen and Paper - "Dear Marluxia," he read aloud, the note having been found just outside his door. It was written in ink and in a very neat, yet decorative script, and Marluxia had been instantly drawn into the letter. "Ever since you first joined the Organization, I found myself interested in you. At first, I thought that it was just because you were different and that you'd make a good study, but lately...I've been remembering a feeling that my Somebody had apparently felt. I've been making excuses to get out of the labs so I might be able to catch an occasional glance at you, and I've been unable to get you out of my mind. After much research, I think that the feeling I remember is 'love', and I don't know how, but it would appear that I've fallen in 'love' with you, or I at least know that I would have if I had a heart. However unlikely it may seem, if you feel the same, or think you should, come find me. ~Vexen." Marluxia's jaw dropped just slightly and the letter slipped from his hands. He just stood there for a moment, but once he regained his senses, he rushed off to look for the one who had sent him the note. There was something that he needed to tell him...**

**82. Can You Hear Me? - No matter how many times he pushed Marluxia away, he always came back, and Vexen sometimes wondered if the Assassin's ears needed to be checked.**

**83. Heal - "Marluxia, be more careful next time!" an olive-blonde scientist scolded as he wrapped a white bandage around the arm of a certain Graceful Assassin. The Assassin had injured himself while attempting a few new techniques for battle and had gone to Vexen to get his wounds healed. The pink haired male nodded and apologized, although he wasn't sure why, and a blush came to his cheeks once Vexen was done, for the scientist had kissed an area of skin that was still showing through the bandage. "Vexen..." Marluxia smiled. "Yes?" "Not in front of the others." Vexen glanced behind him to see a smirking Axel and a disgusted looking Larxene staring at them. "Ah. Yes. Sorry."**

**84. Out Cold - No matter how hard he poked, called, or shoved, it was no use. Vexen was fast asleep, and Marluxia supposed that he would just have to come back later.**

**85. Spiral - Their lip-lock lasted so long, that Marluxia felt like his head was spinning, but although reluctant, the young student couldn't help but break away from his sensei, gasping for the breath that he had lost.**

**86. Seeing Red - Sometimes, when Marluxia was particularly aroused, he would spout off more petals than usual, and occasionally, Vexen could swear that all he could see was red.**

**87. Food - "Even...would you like to go with me for a picnic?" The scientist smiled and nodded, noting that it was an absolutely beautiful day for one. "I'd love to, Lumaria. What time?" "Right now." Even blinked, suddenly being pulled by his wrist towards the Dark Depths. There weren't many people that usually went all the way out there, so Lumaria had hoped that they would be alone, and when they arrived, Even's mouth hung slightly ajar. The picnic was already set up, and not only that, but most of his favorite foods were there. He smiled, casting a sideways glance at Lumaria. "You knew I was going to agree, didn't you?" Lumaria smiled in return, placing a quick kiss on Even's cheek. "I hoped you would."**

**88. Pain - Vexen could've complained that Marluxia always bit down just a little too hard, but he never left hickeys where people could see, and Vexen decided that he enjoyed the slight pain.**

**89. Through the Fire - Marluxia stared up into the eyes of his teacher and swore that he would go through fire for him, and Vexen swore the same before leaning down and taking Marluxia's lips with his own.**

**90. Triangle - Marluxia had to double-take at Vexen to make sure he was seeing correctly. Vexen was layed out on his bed, completely shirtless, and he had painted a green triangle on his chest, with the words 'sex up' drawn above. Marluxia didn't quite get it, but he wasn't going to complain, so he carelessly tossed off his own coat as he moved over to the Academic, wasting no time in toying with the pant's button.**

**91. Drowning - When that small black creature reached into his chest and ripped out his heart, it felt like Even was drowning. But what hurt the most were thoughts of his lover, Lumaria. The man who he would have to leave behind.**

**92. All That I Have - "You are all that I have, and you are all that I will ever want." Vexen cooed in Marluxia's ear as he held his student close. Marluxia smiled. He loved nothing more than to have Vexen whisper sweet nothings to him.**

**93. Give Up - Vexen knew that it would have been easier and more pleasant to just give up when Marluxia tried to advance on him, but he was too prideful to allow the Assassin that kind of victory!**

**94. Last Hope - Marluxia had tried everything he could think of to tell his teacher how he felt, but he never could get the courage. Finally, as a last resort, he wrote a love letter, and slipped it into the teachers desk. The next day, he found another letter in his locker, telling him to meet Vexen in the classroom after school. Marluxia went, even though he was so nervous that he could barely even breath, and when Vexen told him that he had been feeling the same, Marluxia was glad that his friends had thought up the love letter idea.**

**95. Advertisement - When Even went to get the mail for the castle, he sifted through it, separating what belonged to who, but stopped when he saw a flier for some kind of new florist that had opened up recently. There was a picture of a man on the front and Even could only assume that it was the owner. He slipped the flier in his pocket and decided to pay that store a visit later...**

**96. In the Storm - Marluxia snuggled up closer to Vexen, enjoying his hot cocoa and the warmth that the fireplace provided. His teacher's house was nice and relaxing, and the storm raging outside only reminded Marluxia how much he enjoyed spending moments like this with his lover.**

**97. Safety First - Vexen rolled his eyes when he realized what it was that Marluxia was holding up. "Marluxia, please. Condoms?" "Safety first." he grinned, obviously teasing the Academic, as they had never felt need to use condoms before.**

**98. Puzzle - Vexen was like a puzzle: you had to figure out how to crack that cold shell. Through trial and error, Marluxia had managed to do just that, and what he found beyond it, he knew was absolutely amazing.**

**99. Solitude - Ever since Marluxia joined the Organization, Vexen didn't get near as much solitude as he would have liked.**

**100. Relaxation - It seemed like every time Vexen tried to relax, **_**that**_** was the time that Marluxia always decided to bother him.**

**101. Sweet - Marluxia's lips always tasted so sweet to Vexen, and he never could manage to get used to how good they felt against his.**

**102. Heart - Marluxia always loved to listen to his teacher's heart. It was somehow soothing, and Marluxia wuld often fall asleep with his ear to Vexen's chest.**

**103. Seme/Uke - "I'm taller than you." "But I'm more aggressive." "Yes, but I'm seven ranks higher." Vexen had recently begun to wonder why he was always the one on bottom. After all, he had just as much potential to be on top. In fact, it only made isense/i for him to be on top! He was, after all, taller and stronger. Not to mention his rank advantage. Their argument went on for a while, but eventually, Vexen came out the victor, and Marluxia had no choice but to be on bottom that night.**

**104. Blanket - Vexen always got frustrated with Marluxia when they slept in the same bed, because the Assassin was always stealing all of the covers!**

**105. Coffee - When Marluxia asked him out for coffee, Vexen felt like he was the happiest teacher alive. When they shared their first kiss at the cafe, he iknew/i that he was the happiest teacher alive.**

**106. Chocolate - Marluxia's mouth hung slightly ajar and he could only stare at the figure in front of him. Vexen had seen fit to intrude into Marluxia's room, wearing nothing but his boxers, and covered in...chocolate syrup? Marluxia stepped fully into the room and shut the door, mentally drooling at the sight. "Well?" Vexen said, his tone low and needy. "Care for something sweet?" Marluxia didn't need to be asked twice, and he wasted no time in shedding his coat, rushing over to the Academic to push him back against the bed. He immediately connected their lips and when he pulled back, licked his own, getting off the chocolate syrup that had rubbed off onto him. He grinned, moving down to run his tongue over Vexen's chest and stomach, getting off as much of the sticky substance as he could. "Mmm, you know," he began, going up to suck on Vexen's adam's apple, also covered in chocolate. "I bet this stuff would make a good lubricant..."**

**107. Virgin - With Marluxia's always-cocky attitude, Vexen was surprised and slightly amused to find out that Marluxia was actually a virgin.**

**108. Marriage - "Xigbar should be in charge of the decoration." "Yes, and Demyx will do music." Marluxia had finally 'popped the question' to Vexen, and they were now planning the wedding. They had already made up their minds that Lexaeus and Axel would be the best men, and Xion and Namine would be the flower girls, as neither one could really see Larxene participating in the actual wedding. They had Xemnas as the supervisor and Saïx as co-supervisor, and Xaldin had the honor of being the catoror. Zexion had volounteered to be the ring bearer, and Luxord had agreed to be the preacher, which left Roxas to help Xigbar with the decorations and Larxene for wardrobe. Nearly everything was set up, and all that was left was to wait, both the Academic and Assassin quite eager for the day to arrive.**

**109. Content - When Vexen held him like that, Marluxia couldn't have cared less what went on with anything else. He was perfectly content just staying in Vexen's arms.**

**110. Lost - Marluxia was near tears as he frantically searched his desk. He had bought something for Vexen for his birthday and now that it was after school hours, he had planned on giving it to him, but he seemed to have lost it, and now he felt sick to his stomach. "Marluxia? What's the matter?" came Vexen's concerned voice from the doorway, the high school science teacher having just walked in. Marluxia quickly wiped his eyes, hoping that Vexen wouldn't notice that he had been near crying. "It's nothing..." he lied, doing a bad job of it. Vexen walked over and pulled Marluxia into an embrace, gently kissing the top of his head. "Are you sure?" Marluxia hesitated before pulling back and sitting at his desk, placing his hands in his lap, his gaze locked on the floor. "Well, I bought you something for your birthday, but now I can't find it. I've looked everywhere! I'm sorry." Vexen smiled and stroked Marluxia's cheek with his thumb. "Was it in a small red box with blue ribbon?" Marluxia looked surprised. "Y-yeah. How did you..?" "Wait right here." Vexen got up and went to his desk, rummaging through it for a moment before he held up said box. He took it over to Marluxia and held it out. "I found it beside your desk after the final bell rang and thought it was important, so I kept it in case you came back for it. So it's a gift for me, huh?" Marluxia beamed, happy to have found his gift, and nodded. Vexen smiled warmly and began to open the box, letting the blue ribbon pool to the floor, and pulled out what was inside; a small, red, rose pin. He stared at it for a moment, admiring the craftsmaship. "It's absolutely beautiful." he smiled. Marluxia blushed, leaning up to connect their lips. "Happy birthday, Vexen."**

**111. Nearby - The pink-haired student leaned up to kiss his lover and teacher, and when they parted, Vexen promised that he would always be close by when Marluxia needed him.**

**112. Tradition - Marluxia called Vexen over to the doorway where he stood, and although the door was still open, letting in a few flakes of snow from outside, the atmosphere of the room was still quite warm. Vexen walked over to Marluxia and was almos immediately met with the other's soft lips. When they broke, Vexen was left stunned and slightly confused, but Marluxia pointed up and when Vexen looked, he saw that someone had placed mistletoe on the door frame. **_**'What a stupid tradition.'**_** he thought, although he was already leaning in for another kiss.**

**113. Gift - Vexen smiled as the rose was handed to him, a bright purple bow around it's stem. He took the gift and thanked Marluxia with a kiss on the cheek.**

**114. Surprise - When Marluxia removed the blindfold, Vexen's eyes went wide. Before him was what seemed to be a romantic dinner for two, complete with candles, wine, and a radio, which Vexen guessed was for soft music. "Marluxia...what _is_ this?" he asked, a smile on his face. Marluxia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, walking over to the table and turning on the radio, pleasantly soft music soon filling the room. He turned back to Vexen and smiled softly. "Surprised? It was one year ago today that we shared our first kiss, so I thought that I'd commemorate the occasion." Vexen smiled wider, going over to stand beside Marluxia, dipping his head down to capture the other's lips. "Has it been a year already?"**


End file.
